Mr. Friend
Mr. Friend is an animatronic toy created by budding toy inventor Stu Pickles in Rugrats episode The Mysterious Mr. Friend. Mr. Friend proved to be such a popular character that he was given his own level in the Rugrats: Search for Reptar video game called The Mysterious Mr. Friend. History Mr. Friend first appears in The Mysterious Mr. Friend where Stu has just finished creating him in the basement of the Pickles home. He is quite a well built robot, being able to move around and is able to talk but only in constantly in rhymes. However Didi, as well as other characters, found these rhymes to be terrible and annoying, and begged Stu to hire a writer to improve the toy's speech. Even though Mr. Friend was meant to be friendly toy and something for the kids to play with, he ultimately scares the babies. So much that Tommy and the other Rugrats spend an episode fighting to no ends to get rid of him, they succeed destroying one by pushing him over the fence boarder, allowing him to walk away on the streets, but unknowingly he accidentally started up the other Mr. Friends that Stu had made. This causes the babies increasingly horror, but rather than hide the babies go all out and do anything to destroy the toys. As they finally defeat the toys, Stu comes outside and looks in distress at how his inventions were destroyed. Didi doesn't seem to be at all upset over the demise of the Mr. Friend dolls, but she still tries to comfort Stu telling him that perhaps the world wasn't ready for Mr. Friend yet. She takes him back inside the house and encourages him to plan a better toy. While the babies believe their nightmares are over for them, Angelica comes by and reveals she found a great toy. The toy turns out to be the Mr. Friend that escaped from the Pickles house and which Angelica found walking down the street. The babies scream in horror and run away leaving Angelica confused but happy as she finds Mr. Friend neat. As the series progresses, Mr. Friend can be seen several times in Angelica's toy box in her bedroom. It should be noted that the babies constantly mispronounce the name of the toy as "Mr. Fiend". Rugrats: Search for Reptar Mr. Friend appears in the first Rugrats video game "Rugrats: Search for Reptar" where he has his own level, The Mysterious Mr. Friend. In this level the player is in the Rugrats basement as Tommy, who actives Stu's toy machine which produces a Mr. Friend doll. The player much keep away from the doll whilst picking objects off the floor and throwing them at the doll. After a couple of hits or kicks the doll is broken and the player wins round one. Round two is the same as round one except that the player has to go up against three Mr. Friend dolls this time. He later reappears as a mummy in the Egyptian stage of Ice Cream Mountain. He can be found by wandering around inside the pyramid. Tress MacNeille was unable to reprise the role of Mr. Friend, so instead he is voiced by Kath Soucie. Rugrats: Studio Tour Mr. Friend also appears in "Rugrats: Studio Tour" in several minigames. In the gold mine set, he is a ghost that rides around in minecarts. He will steal some of Susie's gold if she crashes into him. He also appears in the pirate set. Here, he will attempt to steal keys from Angelica, Chuckie, and Tommy Quotes * Stay away from squiggly worms; they're full of dirt and yucky germs. * Oh, boy; a brand new friend to meet. Let's wash our hands before we eat. * Let's all think of happy things and laugh and skip and dance and sing. * Rise and shine, you sleepy head; it's no fun to stay in bed. * A word of caution, if you please; don't kiss the cat when it has fleas. * You can call me Mr. Friend; you'll never ever be bored again. * Hello, kiddies, rise and shine; I'm your friend, and you are mine. * Mr. Friend says, please be fair; no one gets hurt when you share. * Obey your parents, stay out of danger, take daily naps, don't talk to strangers. * Do your homework, study hard, and don't eat food that's cooked in lard. * Here I am; don't be blue, (and) I will sing a song for you. La la la la la la la... (sung to tune of "London Bridge") * Let's play a game of Hide and Seek; my turn to hide, but don't you peek. * Hey, little pal, it's time to play; we're going to have a happy day. GALLERY You can find mr friends gallery here Category:Characters Category:Dolls Category:Villains Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with red hair Category:Minor Characters Category:One-time characters